Loveable Outcasts
by Cinnamon-Fudg3
Summary: following the hardships,sacrifices and everyday life of a cross-dresser uncomfortable with his own skin, a family orientated teen trying to break the secret of being gay in the over bearing hypocritical world to friendship, love and family. yaoi lawlu, bon chan not sure about his pairing yet u.u -(genderbent bon chan later on?)


i really love bon chan and luffy and together well their fudging awesome, so i decided to write this ill just have to see where it goes and if people like it i guess...ah dont own one piece other wise it would lawlu infested ... \o/

* * *

A pained gasp escaped soft lips, onyx eyes staring wide in front of him. Freckles, smug grin and narrowed eyes met his gaze while the hand around his throat tightens before slamming him back into the wall. He clawed and scratched desperately to get free, his throat burning inside and out.

His eyes anxiously watched as the teen pulled his arm back, his hand clenches into a fist '_Fuck_' was all he could think as he closed his eyes preparing to be punched. A sudden pain exploded from his eyes and cheeks his head hitting the wall with a loud BAM. He gasped for air once the air restricting hand was gone from his head to pull at his hair once again delivering a swift punch to his ribcage.

He felt numb after a few more punches, maybe kicks? He wasn't sure anymore, biting his tongue he slid down the wall too tired to fight against the group of assholes, he almost gave up wondering if someone would help. Seeing as most of the teens just stood away at the side glancing while whispering to one another.

"Ace, Sanji." A blond with a rather weird looking hairstyle pulled his two friends arms back, his lazy eyes landing on the heap of gasping and rather abused Bon Clay. "Let's go, someone would have tipped of Smoker, I'm not going to stay after school for this..." He gave a light kick at Bon Clay's shoes to indicate what he was talking about before turning around and stalking off.

"Fag." Sanji muttered once he and Ace followed behind their friend leaving everyone present in the hallway scattered away like broken glass, not wanting to snitch and become their next punching bags.

Bon pushed himself up on his legs groaning as his body protests against moving, leaning against the wall for support. His gaze unfocused and roaming around looking everywhere to make sure he won't be jumped again.

Tired he felt so tired or maybe it was just his body he wasn't too sure anymore. Glancing at the doors hoping for the infirmary sign to come into view in fact he would appreciate if it appeared about right now 'So tired' he thought again.

Luffy raced through the hallway laughing out loud as his teachers threw his keys at him yelling something about not being allowed to run inside, obviously not listening he rounded the corner so fast he failed to notice a rather injured Bon Clay ahead of him.

Crashing into someone was a daily occurrence for Luffy, so when it comes down to crashing into a beaten and injured person he quickly scrambled into his feet "Hey, are you okay? What happened? Did someone hurt you? ... Uh?!"

Deciding on his own to help him he pulled him onto his feet and helped him to the infirmary, the trip was quiet except for a few grunts and gasps of pain from the taller teen that was currently leaning on him.

Upon reaching the infirmary they waited for the nurse to help him or rather Luffy waited patiently while he studied the teenager in front of him. Short raven hair big onyx eyes much like his own, tall and lean not lacking in the muscle department either but clearly not as showing and flaunting it like the bigger guys in their school – namely Ace, Zoro, Sabo, Marco and a few more.

After the nurse finished tending to the taller male telling him to rest while she went off and did whatever it was school nurses did, he looked too the side before sighing. "You were attacked again, weren't you?" It wasn't really a question, everyone knew Bon Clay or either of him just as much as they knew how much Ace and his gang tended to beat and abuse him.

He simply grunted in response before glaring at the smaller teen. "Considering he's your brother I'd have assumed you would be just as much against MY KIND as he is." He snapped, his voice dark and angry.

The smaller male blinked innocently, honestly what is it with people believing they always know what's right and wrong? "What kind, you're just as much human as I am?" He replied his face showing his confusion.

Bon blinked before growing flustered. "Y-you know... I am a cross dresser... Transsexual..." He mumbled the last part, he didn't despise himself like other people nor did he play the victim, but he sure as a hell knew how hard it was being confused about your own gender and not liking your body.

He was rather surprised once the Luffy smiled a genuine smile instead of his stupid famous grin. "Let's be friends!" He held up his hand startling the taller male. Blinking a few times still dumbfounded he lifted his hand slowly before grabbing onto the smaller, soft hand.


End file.
